Frozen 2: A Spiritual Journey
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: Three years have passed since Sphero's encounter with Elsa and Anna, and just when it seemed like things would stay the same, everything begins to change. Sequel to "Fire vs. Ice", and an AU version of "Frozen 2". Spoilers for the movie in later chapters.


**Frozen 2: A Spiritual Journey**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

**Author's Note: **Please read my previous story "_Fire vs. Ice_" to have a better understanding about who Sphero is, what led to him meeting Elsa and the others, etc. Also, this story does contain spoilers for _Frozen 2 _in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **_Walt Disney Pictures _rightfully owns the _Frozen _franchise. I just own this story, any OCs, etc.

* * *

_Fire. Nothing but spreading fire is what a young 17-year-old man found on his return home, and the safety of one person came immediately to his mind. "Mom!"_

_Barging his way in through the damaged front door, Sphero quickly looked around, but saw no sign of his sole living parent. "Mom! Where are you - gah!"_

_A small explosion of flame occurred in the kitchen area that was a few feet away from where Sphero stood, so he quickly lowered his body to avoid the arriving smoke and headed in the direction of the master bedroom. "Mom! Are you in here?!"_

_"- your fault this... happened!" Suddenly, it was as if the young man could hear her voice. "... will not win this…"_

_'No, she… she can't be saying that,' thought Sphero, who was now begining to cough once he had reached the bedroom door as the house continued to fall apart around him. "No, Mom, it's not… it's not my fault…"_

_He quickly opened it while another explosion was created again but now in the living room, and his eyes widened when he found himself looking at what appeared to be a scarred and elderly gentleman that he didn't recognize facing his mother who, for some reason, had an orange-colored aura surrounding her entire self… and was now looking at her son with pure emotion._

_"You'll understand why someday, my son," said Sphero's mother, and before the young man could give a response, the aura started glowing brighter!_

_"Mom, no...!" Then, the last__ thing that Sphero remembered before going unconscious was being somehow thrown out of the room, going through the damaged wall of his home, and a 'very' big explosion while he landed down on the grass-covered ground._

_THUD!_

* * *

"When I finally woke up, I soon realized that I was in a _completely_ different location. Everything was different - the trees, the mountains, the whole environment… and no sign whatsoever of my home, my mother, or the elderly man whom I later came to know as Xenos."

It was nighttime currently in Arendelle, and Sphero was finishing with telling Elsa about the last memory he had of his mother. They were both sitting in front of the family room's fireplace, and it had also been a few days since Elsa had set up a birthday celebration for her sister Anna while dealing with a cold that she no longer had.

"I'm sorry that happened to her," said the Snow Queen, placing a hand gently on his right shoulder in hopes of comforting him. "You think that's also the reason why you have trouble remembering parts of your past?"

Sphero gave a small shrug in response, followed by bringing up his right hand so that he could observe the small ball of blue flame hovering above his gloved palm. "For the most part, yeah… and the only people that could give me any type of answers are no longer here."

With a snap of his fingers, the flame disappeared from Sphero's hand, and he let out a sigh while Elsa waited a moment before giving a response. "I'm not sure if it's a helpful answer, but… something a little bit similar happened to mine and Anna's own father when he was young."

"_Oh? _Similar in what way exactly?" The young man wondered, now feeling a little curious as he turned to look in her direction, and so she began to talk about a supposedly enchanted forest that was located far north from Arendelle, with its occupants consisting of a group of people called the Northuldra. They had a very strong bond with the forest's magic, which was connected strongly to elemental spirits - wind, fire, water, and Earth.

The sisters' grandfather, King Runeard, had led a contingent of Arendellians into the Forest, with a purpose of wanting to maintain good relations between the two peoples and to present the Northuldrans with a gift - a dam which would strengthen their power.

Their father had been in pure awe at the elemental sights being shown all around him, but the next thing he knew, a battle was taking place between the two sides. Having no idea why this was happening, Prince Agnarr - Elsa and Anna's father - ended up seeing his own father fall to his death, as well as the spirits of the forest reacting strongly to the battle taking place. Agnarr soon fell unconscious as a result of the angered spirits, but could vaguely remember hearing a _voice_… and someone saving him from being trapped inside the forest, which became surrounded by a barrier that allowed no one to enter or leave.

Once Elsa reached the conclusion of her story, a speechless Sphero blinked his eyes a few times before letting out a small whistle. "Well, um… that was certainly_ not _what I'd expected your story to be about."

"I could say the, um, same in regards to your… well, story," said the young queen, giving a small chuckle before shaking her head and waving her hand. "But don't worry too much about it, okay? Me and Anna don't really bring it up unless… we feel like there's a reason for doing so."

"Er, _right_… yeah, got it," replied Sphero, nodding his head but also feeling more curious about the possible enchanted forest that existed far north of Arendelle, even as he and Elsa both left to head towards their respective rooms. _Could such a place really exist out there?_


End file.
